There are numerous kits and procedures available for mechanically embossing or debossing fabrics. Embossed fabrics contain a raised relief design, while debossed fabrics have a depressed design. These methods typically involve the application of heat and pressure to a fabric that is placed over a suitably-shaped mold, in order to form an emboss or deboss in the shape of the mold. However, there remains a need for chemical compositions and methods that provide an embossed or debossed effect to fabric, so that the effect can be achieved without the use of a mold.